Flash III
The Flash is known as the Protector of the twin cities; Central and Keystone Cities. Known to be the former Kid Flash, Member of the Titans and Justice League of America. Wally West is just your typical Midwest, Blue-Collar boy from Keystone City. As a youth he was proud to be the founder of his neighborhood's Flash Fan Club. As an adult he's a car mechanic who wouldn't be caught dead driving anything other than a vehicle Union made at Keystone Motors. Background Wallace West was born to Rudy and Mary West. He was born in Blue Valley, Nebraska to a blue-collar family. Wally also had an Aunt named Iris whom he grew quite close to as he grew up. His father, Rudy West, was a factory worker for the town's biggest source of work, the local automobile factory. It is there that he had hoped Wallace would follow in his footsteps. Wallace grew up idolizing the Flash. He always 'Had his Head in the Clouds' or so his father would say. Like any child he had high hopes of one day being a hero like the Scarlet Speeder that he worshiped. Wally had such an admiration for the Scarlet Speedster, that he formed Blue Valley's only Flash Fan Club. He was the founder, leader and unfortunately the sole member of the Blue Valley Flash Fan Club. Wally was your typical child with a big imagination and high aspirations. Unfortunately for Wally, his parents wanted their child to be more grounded than he was. In his parents mind, Wally had unrealistic expectations because he dreamt about being a hero like the Flash. His parents, especially his father, tried very hard to encourage him to more normal goals and aspirations. Sometimes these encouragements were quite harsh and involved discipline. Wally grew more jaded and hurt at how his parents treated his aspirations. Wally almost lost hope in his dreams at a West Family Reunion. Wally had an accident involving soma soda pop and he was chastised by his father about day dreaming. Wally went to his room and started crying. He was approached by an 'Uncle' and given a pep talk that restored Wally's confidence in his dreams. Knowing Wally's love of the Scarlet Speedster and secretly dating him, Wally's Aunt Iris arranged a meeting with the young boy. Wally was incredibly excited about the opportunity to meet his personal hero. Iris informed Wally that the man she dated was a friend of the Flash. The Flash and Wally West met in Barry's apartment in a backroom that was used as Barry's lab. Wally, being the star struck kid that he was, had asked the Flash many excited questions. The most important question was just how the Flash got his awesome powers. As the Flash explained how he became the Flash, he set up a number of chemicals on a cabinet in a rough recreation of what happened the day Barry was given his powers. Wally expressed the desire for a similar accident to happen to him. The Flash dismissed the wish and stated it a billion to one chance that it happened to him. Fortunately or unfortunately for the both of them, The Flash was proven wrong when lightning crashed into the chemicals and bathed Wally in its power just as it had done to Barry. This accident would be the birth of Kid Flash. Wally had been granted powers similar to his idol, the Flash, and he was taken in under The Flash's wing. Barry revealed his duel identity to Wally and he took up the mantle of the Flash's sidekick with the name Kid Flash. Wally was given a red and yellow costume that was similar to Barry's own costume. This costume was short-lived and was eventually changed to a primary yellow costume that became better known as Kid Flash's costume. For years Wally would work with Barry in his various missions and investigations. Often times, Wally would find himself the target of Barry's rogues and be the unwitting bait in any number of traps set by Captain Cold, Mirror Master or other deranged villain. These were formative times for Kid Flash. Under the tutelage of Barry, Wally learned what it took to be a hero. Kid Flash's first break out moment happened when Wally teamed up with Robin and Aqualad, two other sidekicks, to take on a villain by themselves. The villain was Mr. Twister. This would be the first time the sidekicks struck out on their own and would be the initial formation of a team. The next time the three of them came together, they were joined by Speedy and Wonder Girl. The five side kicks joined up to take on their mentors who were being mentally controlled. These five sidekicks would be the foundation of the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans would become a sort of club for the members. There were not many super powered teens Wally's age running around the Midwest, so the team acted as a group of people that Wally could relate to. The team also acted as a means of acquiring independence away from their individual mentors. The Teen Titans remained a team for a number of years and the group gained and lost members as time went on. Wally split his attention between his civilian life, school, partnering up with the Flash, his own solo adventures and adventures with the Titans. It was a stressful time for young Wally. That stressed magnified while the Titans worked with a mysterious man known as Mr. Jupiter. After the brief stint of working with this man, the team disbanded and Wally returned to focus on his own adventures. The Titans reformed and broke up a couple of times in short stretches where the team needed to reform to battle one threat or another. Wally had been coaxed into joining one incarnation of the Titans due to empathic manipulation by Raven. When Wally found out about the manipulation, their relationship strained and was damaged. Wally would retire from super heroics to focus on school after graduating from High School. During a third tour with the Teen Titans, Wally eventually learned that he had developed a disease that had been caused by the accident that granted him powers. This disease evolved from the fact that Wally had gained his power before going through puberty and maturing. This disease had the effect of causing Wally pain every time he used his super-speed abilities. So Wally would retire yet again from super heroics and give up the mantle of Kid Flash. He would say that he did this to devote more time to studying at Taggart University and to his girlfriend, but the pain of using his powers was a key factor. Wally would not come out of retirement until a very fateful event occurred. Barry Allen was killed in action while trying to save the universe from a grave and challenging crisis. Wally's ailment that subdued his powers was cured during this crisis by a blast of anti-matter energy. Wally would then decide to come out of retirement permanently, don his Uncle's old costume and become the Flash in his honor. In another twist of fate, soon after taking up the mantle of the Flash, Wally won the state lottery and became rich. Wally West soon lost his fortune due to mismanagement of his money. Wally immaturely overspent his money and soon lost everything. In one of Wally's earlier adventures with the mantle of Flash, Wally had to face a technological menace from beyond the stars known as Kilg%re. This being was responsible for the destruction of its own world and found its way to Earth and to North America. The alien being quickly located the closest source of electricity, cities and the power grid, and began to take them over. The alien threatened the entirety of North America and demanded evacuation or elimination. Flash assisted in a complete power shutdown, which caused the creature to apparently perish. Another important event in his early Flash days is when he had to face the Porcupine Man. This event was notable in his early career as the Flash for two reasons. The first reason is that the Porcupine Man incident caused widespread damage to a number of states. The second reason is that during this incident Wally met a reported named Linda Park. After the incident, Linda hounded the Flash over the amount of damage the confrontation with the Porcupine Man wrecked. Kilg%re was reactivated by mistake during a Central City University experiment. The alien life form's circuits were used in an experiment and this was enough to jump start into the land of the living. The creature decided to change its tactics and planned to operate in secret. It took control of a number of scientists as well as Linda Park. This happened during an investigation of a spiritual retreat scam. Linda was possessed by the creature who was posing as an eight-hundred year old bard. Wally assisted Linda in ridding herself of the possession and Kilg%re was finally beaten. Soon the Justice League of America came calling. The Flash was recruited to join the new Justice League Europe team. Wally was one of the founding members of this team and would become one of the longest serving members of the Justice League. At some point, Wally and Linda Park grew to be more than friends and started dating. Things were starting to work out for Wally and after finally beginning to settle into the role of the Flash does, what everyone believes to be, Barry Allen return. The Flash's mentor mysteriously arrived after years of being thought dead. Wally happily allows Barry to don his Flash costume again and fight along side the man who trained and mentored him. However, Wally was a bit unsure. The timing, circumstances and surprise of Barry's reappearance had the younger Flash concerned. Concern grew into something worse when Barry started to act out, act paranoid and even endanger others. Barry even left Wally for dead in an energy trap. Wally escaped by pushing himself further than he ever did to vibrate through the energy field. Wally eventually learned that Barry was not Barry at all. He was an amnesiac time traveling Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash. Wally enlisted the assistance of Max Mercury, Jay Garrick and Johnny Quick and finally put an end to Thawne's charade. Wally finally broke a mental block he subconsciously placed on himself. This block kept Wally's super speed artificially slow and below that of Barry Allen. Wally had been afraid to surpass his mentor for fear of 'replacing' him rather than continueing his legacy. Max Mercury convinced him to push himself to his best in order to catch up to and fight Eobard Thawne at speeds he has never achieved. With his new found increase in speed, Wally ran so fast he brushed up against the mysterious force that Max Mercury dubbed, the Speed Force. Wally found himself turning into energy. Wally had to deal with this, protecting with a worried Linda, training Bart Allen and fighting Kobra and his army. Kobra had set his sights on world domination at this point and used Keystone City's natural resources to fuel his war machine. Wally named Jesse Quick his successor, secretly hoping that it would teach Bart a lesson. Wally did not know what was happening to him and he needed someone to follow him as the Flash once he was gone. While fighting Kobra and his armies, Wally disappeared into the Speed Force. He left an endangered Keystone defended by Bart, the handful of Speedsters and of all people a vengeful Linda. When all looked bleak, Wally emerged from the Speed Force with an incredible power boost. He healed the wounds of his comrades, defeated Kobra and destroyed his power generators. He stopped Kobra's armies and he was back with a better understanding of his powers and the Speed Force. After returning from his brush with the Speed Force and with the defeat of Kobra, Wally joined up with the newest incarnation of the Justice League of America. The League's first mission involved an invasion by the Hyperclan, a group of White Martians. Wally had been with the Justice League and its ever changing roster for a while by the time the Titans had another attempt at reformation. Wally joined the other four original members of the Titans in a quest to save another former Titan, Vic Stone. When the original Titans banded together to form a new Titans, they came into conflict with their former mentors. This seemed to be a recurring problem, but it was understandable; Different teams have their own agendas! A truce was formed between the conflicting heroes and Vic Stone, Cyborg, was rescued. The Titans decided to remain together after this adventure. Wally West remained a part of both the Justice League and the Teen Titans, dividing his time between the two. Wally, after years of dating, proposed marriage to Linda. She accepted and the two were to be wed. On the wedding day, Wally's Justice League team mates attend the ceremony in costume. The happy day was interrupted by one of the Flash's rogues, Abra Kadabra. Abra Kadabra kidnapped Linda and erased her memory from everyone's memory. Bart, due to his being from another time, continued to remember Linda. After Linda's abduction, Wally came into conflict with Cobalt Blue, twin brother to Barry Allen. It took the combined efforts of history's speedsters to defeat Cobalt Blue and his plan to rid existence of the legacy of the Flash. Cobalt Blue was jealous of Barry Allen and sought to destroy the legacy up to the thirtieth century. So the Flash recruited speedsters of different eras to help in the battle. After the battle, Wally was drawn to another dimension where Linda had been taken by Abra Kadabra. The two of them hopped through dimensions trying to return home. Eventually the Flash confronted Abra Kadabra and tricked the Rogue into reversing the effects of the spell he had cast. With memories of Linda returned and being back home, they immediately returned to their lives. They got married. Friends and heroes attended the wedding and Dick Grayson was even Wally's Best Man. Soon Wally and the rest of the World was engulfed in World War III. Many great adventures came to the Flash during his tenure with the Justice League of America. He saw many fantastic things including a weapon of the Old Gods entering their galaxy and threatening to destroy everything. The Weapon, Mageddon, had the effect of altering the base instincts of life forms and causing mass hysteria, panic and increased hostility and violence. To make matters worse the Injustice Gang attacked the JLA Watchtower during this crisis and successful destroyed it. Wally is among the planet-based heroes who fight to keep the various nations of Earth from destroying one another while Superman and other heroes destroy Mageddon. The Flash found himself with a lot on his plate. Two teams, his solo adventures, training and mentoring other speedsters and now marriage was just too much even for someone who can run and move at incredible speeds. The Flash left the Titans, leaving Jesse Quick as the team's Speedster. The Justice League would find itself embroiled in conspiracy and intrigue when the members of the League get individually targeted by the League of Assassins. The Flash is one of the Leaguers that gets disabled in the second wave of attacks against the League. He's assaulted along with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern in Kyle Rayner's apartment. The Flash is subdued with a dart that is imbedded in his spinal column and makes the Flash tremor and seizure at superspeed. The source of the attack is Ra's al Ghul who disables the League with the assistance of stolen files and plans created by Batman as last resort scenerios. The League recovers from the attacks slowly, but when they do, Flash is among the League members who distrustfully follow Batman to Antarctica to Ra's base. In a pitched battle the League of Assassins and Ra's al Ghul are defeated. The League return to the Watchtower and there is a vote on whether to keep Batman on the roster and with the League. The Flash votes to keep him on board, despite his involvement in the attacks against them. However the Justice League votes Four to Three on revoking Batman's League membership. Batman is kicked out of the Justice League. Back home in Keystone City, the Flash is confronted by a two-pronged attack on the twin cities. Blacksmith, the criminal ringleader of a black market for Super-villains, set up shop in Keystone years ago. After setting herself up as the premiere black market, she recruited a new team of Rogues to take on the Flash. They began to systematically take out the Flash's allies in an effort to take the Flash down himself. While this was happening another Villain emerged to threaten the twin cities. The Thinker, in electronic form, was subtly attacking the networks of Keystone City. His goal was to gain control of the city and create a powerful Super Computer out of the computers and people in the city. It seemed like two villains that were independent of one another were vying for control of the twin cities at the same time. Wally had to split his efforts between the two villains and their allies. Wally dealt with The Thinker by speeding up his program and seemingly erasing it. This eliminated The Thinker as a threat to the cities and their people. The New Rogues and Blacksmith were attacked by Wally and his allies. Blacksmith suffered an accident and permanently caused her flesh to become a living blue-gray metallic alloy. With Blacksmith no longer in command, the New Rogues were defeated and went their separate ways. A significant event that happened during these crises is that Linda found out that she had become pregnant with twins. A being known as Imperiex came to Earth and began attacking its citizens and its people. Large swathes of Kansas are destroyed as well as Poseidonis. Aquaman goes missing in a final confrontation with Imperiex which causes a large mystical gash to form in the ocean. The League erects a holographic memorial of Aquaman to act as a warning to ships and to act as a homing beacon in case Aquaman and the city make their way back from where ever they disappeared to. Not long after the battle with Imperiex an armored individual named Tezumak and the Shaman show up in Florida. Wally and the Justice League arrive in Florida to investigate the sudden appearance of dead sea creatures washing up on shore. The League encounters to the two mysterious individuals and they attack the League. The League is referred to as Destroyers by Tezumak and the Shaman and the League gets beaten by their magical attacks. Wonder Woman is very nearly sacrificed by the Shaman but is stopped by Green Lantern. Tezumak and the Shaman escape the Justice League through a magically conjured portal. Eventually, Wally fell into the crosshairs of Zoom. Zoom wanted to, in his own twisted way, make The Flash a better hero. How did he intend to do this? By teaching Wally with an overwhelming sense of loss. To do this, Zoom orchestrated an attack on Linda Park-West. Wally raced to stop Zoom's plan and stop him from accomplishing his goal. Though Wally defeated Zoom, not before his attack on Linda ended with them losing their unborn twins. The emotional impact of the loss of the twins hit both Linda and Wally hard. Linda ended up leaving Wally over confused emotions. Wally, emotionally compromised, has been working to track down Linda and win her back in between his duties as The Flash and between one crisis or another. Personality Wally West is many things. The Flash is one of those things, but it's not what defines him as a person. The Flash isn't just a man who can move and run fast, but also the person. A Wally West defines himself based off his actions and personality than what he's been gifted to do. He defines himself first and foremost as a good person. Good people do good things without need or want of reciprocation. Wally selflessly does things for others and thinks little on what he gets in return for these good deeds. He does them because it is what is right. A devoted friend is something else Wally is. Once you've become one of Wally's friend, he's good about keeping the friendship active and alive. Wally has a number of long standing friendships that he continues to cultivate. The people in Wally's life are very important to him. Wally's happy to call the majority of the Super Hero community friends. Outside of his costume, Wally's just as easy to make friends. He's got an outgoing personality that allows him to easily talk to others and make them comfortable to approach him. Wally's loyalty to friends, both in and out of the scarlet and yellow costume is absolute. He'll do anything in his power to help his friends. Betraying his youth, Wally occasionally rushes headlong into a situation without thought. He can be pig-headed, stubborn and rash at times and this can cause Wally to run into a situation he is ill-equipped to deal with. To Wally's credit, however, he's a quick learner. He seems to always get a second or third chance to make things right after. Wally West is a brave and courageous individual. He leaps into harms way and uses his skills, abilities and powers to do what he feels is right. Being hurt is a small price to pay to keep someone else out of harms way. When his mentor Barry Allen died, he took up the mantle of his fallen hero and dedicated his life to continuing the Flash's mission. He selflessly protects the twin cities and the world from internal and external threats. This has continued the love and admiration that people have for the Flash. Wally's a quick to come to a decision. Being the fastest man alive helps in buying him more time to think about things, but even with that Wally can make split decisions and act on them. Wally does not dwell or hesitate that often and will stick with a decision until it either succeeds or fails. Wally is a team player. As both Wally West and as the Flash, he has learned the benefits of team work. He learned at a real early age as the sidekick to Barry Allen that teamwork accomplished goals efficiently. This makes Wally remarkably adept at working with people, even people he has had no previous experience with. He is willing to work with or work for any number of people and he's as quick to take credit for something as he is to give credit to others. Wally has quite the sense of humor. He'll both poke fun at himself and at someone else. Wally has moments where he can be goofy and carefree. He'll cap off a joke with a quick burst of super speed to bring in a humorous prop or simply quip about a time he accidentally put his uniform on inside out in haste. Wally West feels that what defines him is the people that he surrounds himself with. Wally West would not be the hero that he is today without the people in his life. People that keep him anchored to the present, people that remind him of the past, people that give him hope for the future, normal people doing extraordinary things and super powered people selflessly putting themselves in front of others to protect them all help to define Wally as the person he is today. Friendship, Trust and teamwork are key to Wally being successful and who he is. Logs *2011-07-31 - Flash and Substance - Flash and Hawkman stop Gentleman Ghost's late night shopping spree at the Flash Museum. *2011-08-13 - Fast Food Apology - Kara buys Wally lunch as an apology. Speedsters eat a lot. They chat. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Hulkling About - The Hulks, the Flash, and the Stabberina all arrive in a giant robot forest within the Labyrinth. And smashing! *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. *2012-09-03 - Invader Skrull: I Try - An accidential meeting creates Foot in Mouth syndrome. Could be worse, Guy could have been involved. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Alien Abduction - The new JL elite team hold a meeting for status updates and to welcome new team member, Green Arrow. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2013-04-07 - Robos and a Plasma Cannon - S.T.A.R. Labs is attacked, and Flash and and the unknown Traveler strive to protect the important research. (PN: 2013-04-07 - Live - S.T.A.R. Labs Spared) *2013-09-08 - Gossiping with Bats - Batman finds Flash in the cafeteria, and decides to treat Flash like Hermes with the latest gossip on current events. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Central City Category:DC Available